


Leave the Body (Leave It Cold)

by rataplani



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Headcanon, Present Tense, Whole Game Spoilers, lots of timeskips, probably the best ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rataplani/pseuds/rataplani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth died but she wasn't spared from what was to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Body (Leave It Cold)

Beth as a ghost, waking in the cold and thinking for a moment that things might be all right, before she sees her body lying there. 

Beth following Hannah’s limping search through the caves, flicking up to the search parties and yelling until even her non-existent voice is hoarse and no one hears her, even as the search is called off. Watching Hannah bury her body, and feeling herself drift into unawareness. Coming awake in a jolt as her grave is unearthed. Trying to speak to Hannah, to comfort her, only to watch in horror at what Hannah does and becomes. Staying until she can’t bear it, until the day when she looks into Hannah’s glazed eyes and sees something else looking back.

Beth finding her way home alone, finding Josh and trying to talk to him, but it’s too late and he’s going down fast and hard. Watching her family break down and unable to help. He sees her once or twice, but he can’t tell the difference between her and all the shit his brain throws at him and it ends up hurting them both.

Beth visiting her friends and seeing them grieve, seeing them starting to move on. Beth feeling more alone than she's ever been.

Beth returning to the mountain, finding the Stranger, learning by observation who he is and what happened that night.

Beth returning to her big sister, following her everywhere, turning away as Hannah eats her way through piles of bears and deer and wolves. Beth thankful that the Stranger is the only human left on the mountain, and hoping it stays that way.

Beth seeing her friends return, her brother return to the mountain. She sees what he’s doing, what he’s done. The Ouija board: she tries so hard to warn them all but Josh is manipulating it, Josh has a script and she’s not strong enough to overcome it.

Beth trying with that small strength she has to slow Josh down, to keep everyone safe. It’s not enough.

Beth being there when her siblings are reunited for the first time as predator and prey. Beth there in the cave as Josh comes undone. Becoming part of his hallucinations once again and he almost sees her, almost.

Beth being there as Sam and Mike find her grave, find Hannah’s journal and learn the truth. She almost expects to fade away then, but is as there as ever when Hannah screams in Josh’s face and drags him back into hell.

Beth torn between her siblings, between Josh who is hurting and Hannah who is going to hurt everyone else.

Beth taunting the spirit within Hannah, yelling and moving about the other monsters, anything to keep her attention off the others in the lodge.

Beth at the end, mourning Hannah at last only to find what’s left of Josh and watch all the horror begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I looked for Ghost!Beth and I found none. Also my first completed fic in years so yeah.


End file.
